


Warrior

by Bohemians_2003



Series: Abbey's Works [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Not Religious, Babies, Childbirth, Gen, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, No Romance, Past Character Death, Pregnancy, Religious Conflict, Torture, Trauma, Written by Abbey, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemians_2003/pseuds/Bohemians_2003
Summary: Bridget, a survivor in the apocalypse, has to help an outsider who is pregnant. She feels a connection that she's never felt before.
Relationships: Bridget Jennings & Cora Harris
Series: Abbey's Works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377706
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

I heard the door knocking as soon as I woke up. It was way too early for that, fucking hell. I mean, I was a survivor in the damn apocalypse, I wanted to sleep in. The knocking became more and more impatient, so I reluctantly got up to answer the door.

“God, I’m coming, just chill out,” I said as I opened the door.

Out in the hallway was my friend, Deni. If she was here this early, it was serious.

“Bridget,” She said. “We have an outsider in the quarantine zone waiting for you.” It was odd to have outsiders here this early.

“Me? Why me?” I asked as I walked back to my closet to get my jacket and shoes.

“She’s pregnant, Bridget.” Deni replied. Immediately, my state of mind changed, and Deni and I left my apartment.

In my community, I was a midwife for the pregnant women there. I was trained by the doctor as soon as I arrived. I’ve delivered a lot of babies soon after.

“Is she bitten?” I asked.

“No, no bites.” Deni replied again. “She said that she was having contractions, so as soon as I heard that, I came to get you.”

We walked through the town square, on our way to the hospital.

We used our badges to get in, and I went down to the quarantine zone. Before I walked in, Deni stopped me. “She’s kind of in rough shape. She just lost her husband.”

I acknowledged that, nodding. I went inside, and saw a woman, heavily pregnant. She had waist-long auburn hair, and she wore a pretty big (and probably old) baseball jersey with black sweatpants. Her face was covered with dirt and a bit of blood on her cheek. Around her neck was a silver chain with three gold rings. Possibly her wedding rings.

“Hey,” I said, closing the door behind me. She jumped back, holding her belly protectively. “Don’t worry, I’m one of the midwives here. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

The woman relaxed. “H-hi…” She murmured.

“My name’s Bridget. What’s yours?”

She looked down to her belly. “Cora. I’m Cora.” She repeated. I smiled.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Cora.” I reached my hand out to her. “Come on, let’s get you set up in a room, and we’ll get you comfortable.”

Cora took my hand and we began to leave the quarantine area. I immediately led her up to our labor and delivery wing, which was on the second floor. Cora groaned out in pain as we climbed the stairs, which made me apologize for a lack of an elevator.

I got her up the stairs successfully, and finally got her situated in a room.

“Alright, now that we have you here, I need to take vitals and I need some information from you.” I took a stethoscope, along with a blood pressure cuff. I wrapped the cuff around Cora’s arm and pressed the stethoscope to the middle of her arm. I pumped the cuff, hearing the pulse. “Your blood pressure’s good.” I took the cuff off her. “Now your heartbeat.”

I pressed the stethoscope to her chest and listened to her heartbeat. I took a clipboard with a blank sheet of lined paper, and I grabbed a pen, writing her vitals.

“Okay, then, that’s good.” I said. “Now, how far along are you?”

“40 weeks. I think,” She replied.

“Alrighty, and my friend said you were experiencing contractions? If you remember, when did those start?”

She shrugged, “Last week, can’t remember the exact day. My water hasn’t broken though.” Cora replied. “My husband and I were on our way here as soon as we found out we were expecting.” She began crying. I stayed silent as she started to talk again. “Everything was fine until a month ago, we were in a herd east of here. We covered ourselves in lurker guts to get through it.”

I nodded. “What… happened to him?”

Cora sniffled. “I guess the guts dried up pretty quickly, or he didn’t put enough on, I dunno. But as we were walking, he got bit, and he shot himself in the head. I didn’t leave without his jersey or his wedding ring.”

I reached my hand to her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s just me now. Well, me and the little one,” Cora pressed her hand on her belly.

I sadly smiled. “Yes.”

Cora suddenly groaned out in pain, and held my hand. “Oh, my-” She couldn’t even finish her sentence.

“Contraction?” She nodded. “Do you feel you need to push?” She shook her head. “Okay, don’t worry. I’m going to get you some water and some crackers. I’ll be right back.”

She nodded again, breathing evenly.

I left the room, seeing Deni at the food station handing out some food to the kids.

“Hey, Bridget. How is she?” Deni asked.

“She’s in labor, but we may have to break her water.” I replied. “Her vitals are normal, so it should be a smooth delivery. But afterward, we need to talk to Father James to see if she and the baby are allowed to stay.”

Father James is the leader of God’s Reform, or the GR. We have a strict way of doing things, we barely let in outsiders. The only outsiders we’ll normally let in are pregnant women or children, but they still have to go through the process of bringing them into the community. They just have to be willing to follow our rules.

“Okay, I’ll contact him before the baby is born,” I nodded. “Anyway, you need something?”

“Yeah, I need a water bottle and a little bag of saltines for Cora.” I replied. Deni gave me the items and I gave her my two ration tickets. “Tell David that he doesn’t need to give me the next set of tickets, just give them to Cora if she’s allowed to stay.” Deni nodded, and gave me a thumbs up.

I walked back to Cora’s room and set the food down on the table next to her.

She said, “You know, my husband and I went through names on our way here. We would not settle on a name to save our lives. He wanted to name the baby after his mother, Claire if it was a girl. But I wanted to name it Theodore if it were a boy.”

I smiled with a chuckle. “My parents were like that, too. Dad wanted to name me Adam Junior if I were a boy, but Mom wanted Rebecca. They eventually settled with Bridget.”

I haven’t seen my parents since the start of the apocalypse. I don’t know where they are, or if they’re dead. I don’t really care. They didn’t believe lurkers were coming to us, they thought they were sinners brought by Satan. I left the house soon after it all started, and eventually found my way to God’s Reform.

Cora laughed. “I don’t know how to say this, and even though I just met you, but I’m grateful for you.” I smiled even wider.

“I’m glad to hear that.” I looked at my watch and it read that it was quarter to eight AM. “Hey, I need to leave to see our leader to let him know you’re here. You okay on staying here on your own?” She reluctantly nodded. “Alright. If you need anything, ask for my friend Deni, and she’ll walkie me back here. Got it?” She nodded again. “I’ll see you later.”

I left the hospital and started heading to the church.

\--------------------

Before I walked in, I dipped my fingers in the bowl of holy water, doing the cross on my shoulders, chest and forehead. I said a quick prayer, and walked in, seeing Father James getting ready for his sermon.

“Ah, hello, Bridget. I was expecting you,” He said.

“Father,” I began. “An outsider was brought into the quarantine zone early this morning. She’s a woman and she’s pregnant, soon to give birth. Now, as head midwife, I’m taking care of her and making sure she’s comfortable.”

Father didn’t look at me. He just grabbed his bible, flipping it open. “And? How long will it be until the baby is born?”

I shrugged. “Not sure. Possibly tonight. I can’t say for sure.” Father looked at me.

“Thank you, Bridget. Radio me as soon as the baby is born.” He orders. “And please let Deni know that she’s needed here.”

I nodded once. “Yes, Father.”

“You’re dismissed,” Father said, turning to face the cross of the church.

I left the church and took out my radio. “Bridget Jennings to Deni Ruiz, repeat, Bridget to Deni.”

“ _ Deni here, what’s up? _ ”

“Father James would like to meet you at the church. He didn’t specify what, but he just told me to make sure you get there.”

“ _ On my way. _ ” The radio beeped, signifying she turned it off.

I put the radio back on my belt and began to walk back to the hospital. A lot can happen in a half hour.

\--------------------

As soon as I got back to the hospital, I heard a scream. I ran to Cora’s room, and saw her writhing in pain.

“Cora!” I exclaimed. “Are you okay? What is it?”

“She’s fine, we broke her water while you were gone.” My friend and co-worker, Joey said. I noticed that he put her in a hospital gown as well.

“You did what? Joe, as head midwife, she is my responsibility! You don’t just do things without consulting me first,” I scolded. Joey may be older than me by a ton, but I knew more than he did about this stuff.

Cora screamed again. “B-Bridget…”

I quickly sat next to her, taking her hand. “Yeah, Cora?”

“It hurts… so bad…”

I shushed her quietly. “I know. I’m sure it does. But it’ll be over soon, I promise.” I said. “I’ll be here to help, whenever you need it.”

Cora smiled weakly.

Joey snapped his fingers at me, gaining my attention. “Bridget, she’s bleeding.”

My eyes widened frantically going to where he was, in front of Cora’s legs. “Let me see.”

I moved the bedsheet away from the lower half of her body, seeing what Joey was talking about. It wasn’t heavy, but it was a significant amount of blood coming out.

“What should we do?” He asked.

“I’m going to stay here to look after her, I need you to let the surgeons know if we need to do an emergency C-Section, just in case.” I ordered. Joey left Cora’s room.

I got one look at Cora’s face and saw that she was scared. I’ve seen that face many times during childbirth. Moms-to-be getting scared for their safety, or if the baby will be okay.

“Don’t worry, Cora. It’s just a precaution,” I informed her. Cora let out a breath, almost relieved. “Like I said, I’m gonna stay here with you, just in case we need to deliver during the night.” Cora nodded.

“If anything happens to me, will you look after my baby?” Cora asked. “I just haven’t met someone like you, so generous and caring, especially in these times. And you have a big community, with kids and food and… so much I couldn’t give the baby on my own.”

I nodded. “Yeah. You can count on me, Cora. I’ll look after your little one.” Cora smiled.

We were in it for the long haul.

\--------------------

The labor was going to be harder than I thought. I assumed that the bleeding would accelerate but it didn’t. It just made me on edge, checking almost every hour to see if it would.

After those seven hours of labor, it seemed like the labor would be as smooth as I thought.

Cora screamed in pain. I knew the baby was coming right there.

“Joey, radio Father James,” I said. Joey hesitated. “Joey! Radio him now!” Joey radioed Father as soon as I yelled at him. “Cora, do you feel the need to push?” I asked. She nodded. “Okay.”

I positioned myself in front of her legs for what seems like the billionth time. Cora screamed.

“Where is she?” I heard Father say through the door.

“In here, Father,” I called back to him. He shuffled into the hospital room, standing next to me. “Cora, I need you to push in a few seconds, okay? One, two, three, push!” Cora clenched her whole body with a scream. “Good job, honey, you’re doing fantastic. Another push, one, two, three, push!” Another clench.

“God, with all things good, allow this woman to survive her birth. Watch over the child to be born on this day, and guide him or her to the future. Amen,” Father James muttered. He said this prayer at every birth, it gets annoying after a while.

“I can see the head, Cora, just keep pushing,” I directed, holding the baby’s head gently in my hands. Another clench of Cora’s body brought the baby out almost all the way. “One more push, Cora, you’re doing so well.” One last clench brought the baby out.

The room was filled with crying from the baby. Father James said “Lord protect the child.”

Cora breathily laughed with a smile. “It’s a girl, Cora. It’s a girl.” I said. I laid the newborn on Cora’s chest as I cleaned her off with a towel.

“Hi, baby girl…” Cora murmured. “You look just like your daddy. Except for the eyes.” I chuckled.

I took the medical scissors to the umbilical cord, snipping it carefully.

Welcome to the world, little one.

\--------------------

I kept coming in every now and then to check in on Cora and the baby. Honestly, I don’t think I’ve had much of a connection with a newborn like I did with this one. It seemed so different this time around.

Once again for the fifth time tonight, Cora was still holding the baby. It was like the baby would leave if Cora let go.

“Hey, Cora,” I said. “How’s she doing?”

Cora looked at me with a hopeful expression before looking back down at the baby. “She’s perfect. So beautiful.” She replied. “Thank you for helping us.”

I smiled. “Of course, that’s what I’m here for.” I looked at the baby, smiling brighter. “Have you thought of a name yet?”

Cora nodded. “There was a name I always liked. Olivia. I remember it meaning some form of warrior. Gonna need that in times like these.” I chuckled. “Olivia Claire Harris. That’s her name.”

I put my hand on Olivia’s head, rubbing my thumb on it. “Well, Olivia is absolutely adorable.” Olivia started squirming. “Aw, I think the little one is hungry. Need any help?”

Cora shook her head no. “No, I think I’ll manage.” The new mom undid her hospital gown and her bra, adjusting her breast to have Olivia attach to it. “You know, you know a bit about me, but I don’t know much about you.”

I breathed out, a little harshly. “I was only twelve when everything happened. Had a nice family, a little brother. Big house, too.” I smiled fondly. “I was even part of the volleyball team at my school. Until… you know.” Cora nodded. “When the lurkers came around, my parents didn’t believe it was real. They thought it was a hoax or something like that, but I could feel something in my gut that something was wrong, so I left. I was on my own for about a week before I found this place.”

Cora carefully cradled Olivia with one arm as she placed her other hand on my shoulder. “You got out of there. And if you didn’t, I don’t know if me or Olivia would have survived.”

I nodded. Then my walkie-talkie beeped. “ _ Daniel Crawford to Bridget Jennings, repeat, Daniel to Bridget. _ ”

I took my walkie off my belt, putting it toward my mouth. “This is Bridget.”

“ _ Father James needs to see you at the church. Said he needed to talk to you. _ ”

I sighed, wishing I had some fucking sleep, but if Father needed to see me, it was urgent.

“I’ll be there soon,” I said and put my walkie back on my belt. “I’ll see you later, Cora. You, too, Via.” I smiled at the newborn, leaning down and kissing her head.

As I walked out of the hospital and to the church again, I wouldn’t expect what would happen next…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Olivia's birth, Bridget doesn't expect what's coming from Father James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: religious trauma, torture and some mild gore!
> 
> There will be one more chapter after this!

I walked across the crosswalk to the church. I wish I took my jacket with me, it was a little chilly out. No matter, I should be able to go to bed after I see Father James, he could just be wanting me to fill out a file for the baby. We do this for every newborn, it’s like a birth certificate, just unofficial.

However, as I approached the church, the people nearby glanced at me with dirty looks, and some of the parents shielded their kids from me. One of them, a young boy that I delivered about three years ago, spat a wad of saliva in my direction. None of them has ever done this, I was generally respected in God’s Reform.

Like I did earlier yesterday morning, I dipped my fingers in the holy water and did the sign of the cross upon walking in.

Father wasn’t in the chapel, so I went over to the door to the right, which was to Father’s office. I knocked on the door a few times.

“Come in,” I heard Father James say. I went inside the office standing at the door and saw that Deni was there sitting on the couch. I stood by the door until Father James pointed for me to sit on a couch opposite his desk directly next to Deni.

“You wanted to see me, Father?” I asked.

“Yes,” He replied. “I did.” I looked over to Deni and she looked afraid, as if she was going to burst into tears. “Listen, Bridget, you’ve been a wonderful asset to GR, but I’m afraid that there have been some… findings that were rather shocking to me.”

I felt myself get light-headed, feeling my heart skip beats. “What… What were the findings, Father?”

James stood from his seat at his desk, walking around to pace in front of Deni and I. “Deni, tell her.”

Deni’s lip trembled. Father James snapped a few times to help Deni work out a sentence. “I-I told him, Bridget. I’m sorry, he gave me no choice!” She wailed.

“Don’t apologize, Deni, she deserves to know.”

I was confused. So, I faced Deni and said “What did you tell him?”

“I told him about your affairs, Bridget, I’m so sorry,” Deni said.

It finally clicked. I was caught for having multiple flings with women in my community.

So, I was gay, and so what? The thing is, since God’s Reform is so religious, sex before marriage was a sin, with the punishment of isolation until marriage. But if you were caught having a premarital, same-sex relationship, you’d better hope you had a will made up.

I… I was speechless. I didn’t know what to say.

“Is this true?” Father James asked, but I knew he was wanting me to say yes.

So I did. “Yes, Father.”

James tsked a few times. “Bridget. You have committed two sins.” He grabbed the large and thick Bible from a bookshelf, filled with spiritual books, one shelf just filled with different versions of the Holy Bible “As recognized in Thessalonians four-three to four-five about premarital sex,  _ ‘For this is the will of God, your sanctification: that you abstain from sexual immorality; that each one of you knows how to control his own body in holiness and honour, not in the passion of lust like the Gentiles who do not know God.’ _ ”

God, help me.

“You have also committed the sin of homosexuality, as stated in Leviticus eighteen-twenty-two,  _ ‘ _ _ You shall not lie with a male as with a woman; it is an abomination. _ _ ’ _ It applies to females as well, Bridget.” He droned.

“I’m sorry, Father.” I said.

Father James slammed the Bible closed, startling me and Deni. “Being ‘sorry’ isn’t enough,” He said. “You know the consequences.”

My heartbeat sped up, and my hands had become clammy. I wiped away the sweat onto my jeans, but they kept producing sweat.

“Deni, go to the armory and get some handcuffs, a riding crop and a knife,” He told Deni. “We’re gonna be here for awhile.”

Deni stood up from the chair, leaving the room.

\--------------------

I sat in a dark room for what seemed to be hours. I know this room, but I’ve never been in it until now. The room was empty, other than a table with a box full of cleaning supplies on top of it and a large cross on one of the walls. There were also candles all around the room, all of varying sizes. They were the only source of light.

God, I was really dehydrated and hungry. I hadn’t eaten at all today, on account for the fact that I was on the clock all day helping Cora with her baby. What I would give for a meal right now.

Then, the door creaked open. I looked up and saw Deni with the items Father James told her to get.

“Deni!” I exclaimed. “Deni, you don’t have to do this.”

Deni, not saying anything, placed the knife and the riding crop on the table, along with another object that I couldn’t see.

“I’m sorry, Bridget. I really am.” She deadpanned. “But Father is right. You’ve condemned yourself.” She had the handcuffs in her hands, and Deni went behind me, yanking hard on my wrists and putting the cuffs on me.

After she set the handcuff keys on the table, she took the object that I didn’t see and I could now recognize it. It was a crowbar. Father James didn’t ask for it to be involved.

“Deni, please,” I began to cry. “Don’t do this.”

Deni got right in my face, just two inches away from my nose. “You made me believe that you… you… harlots were good. But you’re filled with heinous thoughts of Satan.” She slapped me across the face. My cheek burned, Deni had a hard hand in beatings like this.

Deni’s hands tightened on the crowbar, strutting to stand behind me, and before I knew it, I felt a wave of pain throughout my back.

“Ah!” I groaned out. “Shit…” I breathed through the pain, but it was labored. The oxygen in my lungs was pretty much gone when Deni hit me.

I heard a thud on the thick oak table, so Deni most likely set the crowbar down.

Then I felt slaps all across my body. She got the riding crop, obviously. I didn’t expect it to hurt this much. I looked at my arm, seeing welts form.

“Repent, harlot” Deni mumbled, taking a few more slaps “You are… nested with sin.” Five more slaps. I groaned in pain.

“Please!” I cried. “Let me-” I was interrupted when the door abruptly opened.

“What do you want?” Deni growled. “I’m a little busy here.”

“I’m sorry,” The voice belonged to Joey, my coworker. “But I need to tell you that the mother that we helped yesterday? Cora?”

There was slam on the desk. “What about her?”

Joey hesitated to speak. “... She’s… she’s dead.”

Both Deni and I gasped. I went into shock. But what about the baby? What’s going to happen to Olivia?

“How?” Deni asked.

“She got agitated, began going crazy,” He said. “We thought she was going to be a danger to her baby, so… we took care of her.”

I got so pissed. “You monster!”

“Shut up!” Deni said, grabbing the knife from the table. “You’ve said enough.” Joey took that as his cue to leave, so he did. “I told you to be quiet. Now… suffer the consequence.”

She pointed the knife towards my right eye. I tried to resist, but Deni held the back of my head, and stabbed the knife into my eye socket.

I screamed out in pain, my nerves were on fire. In about a few minutes, the right side of my vision was gone.

My body doubled over, and again, I began to breathe heavily. My socket was in pain, feeling like waves.

I felt saliva build up in my mouth, so spat it out to a corner of the room.

“Deni… please,” I pleaded. “You can… you can let me go… Just please, please, give me Cora’s baby.” Deni gave me a cold look.

“What makes you think I’ll let you go?” Deni asked.

“Because… you’re my best friend.” I said, and she seemed to have a change of heart, but I didn’t know that for sure. “Just give me Olivia, a little bit of supplies and I’ll leave God’s Reform. You’ll never have to see me again.”

I don’t think I’ve pleaded for my life as much as I have now. I just kept hearing Cora’s voice in my head, ‘ _ If anything happens to me, will you look after my baby? _ ’ and I felt like I was going to give up my promise if I left without Olivia.

Deni stared at me for a moment. “Fine.” She relented. “But you’d better uphold your part of the deal.” I nodded frantically, thanking God in my head for letting me live. “Look, Father James is at the Stuarts’ house performing a private Christening. We have only a half-hour before he’s back.” She explained. “I know a way outside the wall through the back roads. I’ll show you the way, have you wait in the woods and I’ll get the baby and whatever you need.”

I barely caught the last part. I didn’t care if I had nothing on me, I just needed Olivia.

“Thank you… thank you, thank you,” I gasped in relief.

While I was thanking Deni, she uncuffed me. “Okay, what do you think you’ll need for the baby?”

I pressed my finger to my cheekbone, feeling a bit of aching. “Um… Some diapers, formula, a bottle, clothes. Really everything.” I chuckled. “But… just whatever you can get.”

Deni nodded. “Alright.” She said. “So if you go behind the church, you’ll find a trail. Some religious officials used to use it, but they stopped last year. It became overrun with lurkers, but I cleared it out. You’ll go straight until you hit that old burger joint on the corner, then you’ll go right. You should find the woods there.”

I nodded as well. Deni went out of the room first, then waved me out when the coast was clear. She guided me out of the church and showed me where to start walking.

\--------------------

I waited in the woods for an hour. I was getting worried that Deni was caught by Joey and may have gotten hurt. And Olivia. Oh, God please let Via be okay. My eye was still in pain. Or, well, what was left of it anyway. It hurt to blink in my other eye. It was really hard to tell what was close due to my lack of depth perception, too.

I hid behind a bunch of rocks and trees so the other GR soldiers couldn’t see me. I peaked every now and then in case Deni was coming.

I peaked again and was about to lose hope, but I saw her with my backpack, a small diaper bag and a baby carrier with Olivia in it on her chest.

I breathed out in relief, coming out of hiding to run to Deni. “Oh, my god.” I looked at Olivia and was so happy. She had a change of clothes rather than the little blanket I had given her earlier. “Hi, honey.” I looked at Deni. “Thank you.”

Deni smirked. “I got your backpack from your room, and I packed it with clothes, food, water, a weapon and medicine.” She explained. Then she held up the diaper bag. “This has diapers, formula, a change of clothes, a blanket and a couple of bottles.” I breathed out. I didn’t know what to say. “And, well, there’s also some disinfectant for your eye. Just… you know, the works. I’m sorry, I just got mad.”

“It’s okay. I forgive you. God said to forgive your enemies,” I said.

Deni nodded, agreeing with me. She then took off the backpack, and set both bags down. Deni began to take off the baby carrier, carefully taking Olivia out to hold her, handing it to me. I put it on the best I could, put on the backpack, and slung the diaper bag over my shoulder.

“Oh, come here, Via,” I said, taking the newborn into my arms and placing her into the carrier, and she didn’t make a peep. “I’m sorry you’ve been through so much, sweetie.” I pressed a kiss to her head.

“Oh! Before I forget,” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a chain. I recognized it. It was the necklace that Cora wore, with her wedding rings. “There was body viewing and I was able to request her necklace and baseball jersey. I put the jersey in your backpack.”

I began to cry, taking the necklace to put it around my neck. “Thank you, Deni, I don’t know how to repay you.” I said.

“Like I said earlier, uphold your end of the deal. I give you Olivia, and you leave,” She said with a bite in her voice. “I’m sure God will give me forgiveness one day, for what I did to you.”

I placed my hand on Deni’s shoulder. “He will.” I said. “The Lord forgives all.” I took my hand away.

Deni’s radio cackled a bit, so she took it off her belt and put it to her mouth. “Deni Ruiz talking.”

“ _ Hey, Deni, _ ” It was the funeral director, Andreas. “ _ I need help arranging the funeral for Cora Harris. Come by the funeral home? _ ”

Deni nodded, saying. “Yeah, I’ll be there in a bit.” She put the radio back on her belt. “I have to go. Just… raise her well. Teach her to survive. And be careful out there.”

I looked at Olivia. Still asleep. “I will. I hope we see each other again.”

Deni smiled. “We’ll see. Goodbye.” She said, walking away.

“Bye,” I whispered. Deni didn’t hear. “Come on, Via, let’s get out of here.” I shielded her head, and disappeared into the wood.

I’ll make you proud, Cora. I know I will.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Bridget is such an interesting character to me, and I'm actually thinking of cosplaying her and doing a CMV about her. I left the ending open because I sort of want to continue Bridget's story. I hope you enjoyed! See you next time!


End file.
